Kiyumi Lost In Time
by cuartasextalover
Summary: Kiyumi is a well achieved student who came across kagome and was in for a suprise when she fell down the well and came back up only to be surronded by a forest and not kagome's shrine. i own nothing but kiyumi n a few other characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Kiyumi Lost In Time**_

A girl named Kiyumi Hagomi was sitting in biology class when a very exhausted girl runs in. Kiyumi looks at the girl while she explains to the class why she's late, after the teacher marked her tardy the exhausted girl looked around for an available seat and sat next to Kiyumi. Once the girl was all settled in class began, it wasn't long before the bell rang and all the kids were rushing out including the exhausted girl for you see this was the last class of the day. Kiyumi was on the way out the class when she saw that the girl she had been sitting next to in class had forgotten her notes, so Kiyumi decided to find the girl and return them to her.

Kiyumi spotted Kagome in a crowd of girls, which Kiyumi suspected were Kagome's friends. Kiyumi called out the girl's name but Kagome must've not heard her because she told her friend bye and started to run home. Kiyumi didn't know what to do, so she chased after Kagome guessing that she would eventually end up at Kagome's house and then be able to return the notes. "What a difficult task Kagome is making this", Kiyumi thought while following the anxious looking teenager in front of her.

By time Kagome stopped running Kiyumi was out of breath, she was exhausted. Kiyumi looked up realizing that she had stopped for a breath and lost Kagome, she looked around and spotted a door that led inside a house. This must be Kagome's house, Kiyumi thought as she walked up to the door and knocked. A very well aged woman answered the door and smiled, "May I help you?" the woman asked. "Um-Umm I'm looking for Kagome there's something I need to get her, Kiyumi said with an uneasy feeling. "Oh, I'm sorry but Kagome had to go somewhere, but you can leave whatever you need to give her with me and I'll be sure to give it to her once she gets back", the woman said. "But I-It's ok Kiyumi said it really wasn't important I'll just give it to her at school tomorrow", kiyumi said with such a steady voice that she to almost believed Kagome's study notes weren't important herself. "Well okay, bye I'll be sure to tell Kagome you stopped by", the woman said with that same smile planted on her face from when she first answered the door. "Bye", Kiyumi said running across the yard and back to the side walk. I know I saw Kagome come here, Kiyumi thought, I even followed her here. Kiyumi then noticed the shrine by Kagome's house and decided to check back there "Hello anyone here, Kagome?" Kiyumi said in a whisper gradually getting louder. Kiyumi then spotted the well and started to walk toward it, what if Kagome fell down there Kiyumi thought. As Kiyumi was walking toward the well she slipped on a rock and fell down it, she braced herself for the pain. Kiyumi opened her eyes after quite sometime without feeling pain, she looked around herself and realized that she had already fallen into the well. Kiyumi struggled to get herself out the well but eventually she got out, when Kiyumi looked around she was surprised at what she saw. She wasn't in Tokyo anymore but some strange place in the middle of the woods.

Lol hope you enjoyed…I personally love my character Kiyumi because she's different from others


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:_there r thousands of errors in here....lol anyways i made this at the age of 9 and i'm not making any changes so just bare with my childhood writings for now.....thnx:)(p.s.i own nothing except a few characters cuz if i did own inuyasha kagome would've been killed off:))_

Kiyumi Lost In Time

"Where am I?",Kiyumi looked around as she asked no one in general. Kiyumi was still deep in thought when she sensed something coming near her,"What could that be?",Kiyumi looked all around her trying to figure out where this thing she was senseing was coming from. Kiyumi started to panic as the thing she sensed was drawing closer and closer,so she ran into the woods without giving it a second thought she ran and ran until she felt she was no longer in close range of the thing she ran from. By time Kiyumi had stopped running she was out of breath and her throat was sore,not to mention her whole body ached from the climb up that well. Kiyumi looked around and spotted a green rock not to far away, she decided to go rest on it for a moment until she could catch her breath. As Kiyumi sat down she noticed that the rock had little pieces of black stuff sticking out of it that looked an awfully alot like hair, Kiyumi brushed off the thought and leaned her head back. Kiyumi felt something touch the back her neck and would've screamed if her throat hadn't been sore,she turned around slowly and saw a long green tree trunk. The girl then turned back around and leaned her head back against the tree do i scare so easily?,Kiyumi thought to herself as she sighed and began to cry. Kiyumi was so fusturated that in her moment of anger she hit the rock she was sitting on with all her might, possibly breaking a hand as she did so. What happened next scared Kiyumi half to death,the rock and tree moved and she heard a growl. Kiyumi sat there until the rock shook her off and even then she just lay there in complete shock. "HEY GIRL,MOVE OUT THE WAY BEFORE YOU GET SQUASHED",Kiyumi heard a voice say.

Kiyumi lay there as she seen the shadow of what she believed was a rock cover up her own shadow and slowly descend,no not slowly quickly but the way Kiyumi was so spaced out everything was going in slow motion. Kiyumi closed her eyes and braced herself to be smashed, but the smash never came. "What happened?I should've been dead by now",Kiyumi said still not opening her eyes. "Heh,you would've died if I hadn't saved your ass", a male's voice said with slowly opened her eyes and saw someones face,but what caught her attention more than his devilishly handsome smile scared her.

"YOU HAVE F-FANGS?!!!!",Kiyumi screamed at the top of her lungs causing her already sore throat to hurt even more."Well Duh,I am the leader of the northen wolf tribe,Koga",the wolf boy said as if he were annoyed at her dumbness."W-Well my name is-,Kiyumi was caught off because at that moment the giant rock/tree thingy tried to stomp her and the wolf boy,the wolf boy had quickly dodged the attack. "THAT'S ALL YOU'VE GOT????",the wolf demon asked with a mocking tone taunting the rock/tree thingy. The wolf demon then started to run toward his opponent becoming a bluish type of tornadoe,Kiyumi just stood and watched as the demon went at a speed humans could only imagine. Then something caught Kiyumi's eyes and made her almost faint, blood landed all over her and she didn't know where it came from.

"KOGA",Kiyumi screamed as the wolf demon fell to the ground moments after his oppenent."KOGA,KOGA,KOGA,GET UP!!!!!",Kiyumi screamed as tears streamed down her face for fear of losing the one who just saved her life and she was indebted to. "I'm so s-sorry",Kiyumi said with guilt and symphathy as she walked toward his body and held him close to her. "There he is", a girl's voice said which Kiyumi thought she recognized but she was to busy craddling Koga that she didn't pay it much mind or even bother to turn around and see who the person was."Wait,who is that holding Koga?",another woman's voice said but this time it sounded different than the first."STOP STAREING AND HELP HIM!!!!",Kiyumi screamed to the people chatting away behind her and as she said this she didn't even bother to turn around and face the people for fear of them seeing how weak she was for crying over someone she had barely known for an hour."Well,What are you waiting for find him some kind of doctor or whoever you guys go to when you're hurt",Kiyumi said calmly or at least what she thought was calmly. "HEY,WHO ARE YOU SCREAMING AT?!!!", a male's voice screamed expecting the girl craddling the wolf demon to react to his question,she didn't."INUYAHSA SIT BOY",the girl's voice from early said,Kiyumi heard a thump and finally turned around to look at the people ignoring her commands to help the wolf demon who lay in her hands.

"Ka-Kagome?",Kiyumi said as if it were a question,although she knew it was Kagome."Huh,do I know you?",Kagome asked stareing at Kiyumi intensely as if she were trying to recall if she ever met the girl before."From school",Kiyumi said as if she were annoyed at Kagome's short-term memory."Oh yea,but how did you get here?",Kagome asked while looking shocked that she wasn't the only person able to go through the well."I honestly don't know",Kiyumi said,"I was in your shrine trying to return your notes when i tripped over a rock and fell into the well,when i got back out of the well i was......here",Kiyumi said "here" with distaste."Oh",Kagome said with disbelief."Now can you please help me save him,he got badly injured trying to save my life so I can't let him die knowing that it was all my fault",Kiyumi said new tears streaming down her face replacing the tracks of the old tears."OK,LET'S HELP KOGA!!!!!",Kagome said with enthusiasm."Thank you",Kiyumi said quietly and softly as if she were to say it louder and less gently the words would break before escaping her lips."Mangy Wolf",the dog demon said under his breath,".HA,SIT BOY",Kagome screamed in response to the dog demon's just sat there barely listening to her peers,holding

Koga in her arms."Koga",Kiyumi whispered to herself as she kissed the wolf demon on his forehead,"Koga".

_review don't review idc i'm just psting to get this out of my way to finish my yaoi novel so yea.....go ahead n do whatever you want_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:I own nothing except a few characters and this story, oh and by the way i made this fic at 9 and i suck with my punctuations and grammar so if it's sucky forget about it because however i wrote this **__**at 9 i'm not correcting !!!!!Enjoy!!!!!!-_- i know i didn't but i did 0.o?????**_

_**Kiyumi Lost In Time**_

-two days later-

"Are you hungry?",Kagome asked Kiyumi while holding a carton of noodles in her hands."Umm?....Y-yes",Kiyumi replied to Kagome only taking one glance at the girl and then turning back around to face Koga."Here",Kagome handed Kiyumi the noodles,"Thanks much",Kiyumi replied as she accepted the noodles from the black haired girl."Um.....can you tell Sango that I finished washing her suit,also Miroku's clothes too?",Kiyumi asked Kagome,Kagome just nodded her head and headed off to go tell Sango and Miroku about their clothes."Koga",Kiyumi said as tears streamed down her face,"Why is it that I can't stop crying for you?",she gripped his hand in her hand tighter.

Before Kiyumi knew it,it was already night and everyone had layed out their sleeping bags around her and fallen to sleep without her noticing."Koga",Kiyumi said one last time before she lay her head on his stomach and went to sleep,"I'm sorry"."Huh?",Kiyumi woke up due to something moving beneath her while making strange noises."I haven't even been sleep for an hour,have I?",Kiyumi was sleeping so deeply she couldn't remember how long she had been asleep."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAYING ON ME FOR?!!!!!",a voice from somewhre in the room looked down and realized who it was exactly that was screaming at her,"K-K-KOGA!!!!!,YOU'RE ALIVE....I MEAN I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE BUT YOU'RE BETTER!!!!!!",Kiyumi screamed at the wolf demon completly forgetting about everyone else sleeping."Of course i'm still alive,there was no way i was going to let a pathetic giant kill me",Koga replied just smiled and stared at Koga,not even blinking once afraid this might all be a dream and that if she were to blink she would wake up next to an unconcious Koga."Umm you gonna stop stareing at me,you're freaking me ou-",Koga was cut off because at that moment Kiyumi unexpectedly hugged him catching him off guard and causeing him to hit his head on the floor."I'm so s-sorry Koga",Kiyumi said with an apologetic voice."Forget it",Koga said looking around the room for something.

"KAGOME!!!",Koga yelled as he ran over to her causing Kiyumi to fall of him."K-koga?",Kagome said as she wiped at her eyes wearily trying to make out who called her name."Kagome my love,you should come with me and leave behind this mutt and his groupies",Koga said all the while sounding like the guys right off a sappy romance movie,Kiyumi could just picture him slipping Kagome on a glass slipper and running off with her to live happily ever after."Umm....I think i prefer to stay here Koga,but thanks for asking",Kagome said and Kiyumi couldn't help but notice Kagome looked as though Koga's gestures of love were making her uncomfortable."HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU MANGY WOLF",the dog demon had just woken up and was already screaming at Koga."When will they ever stop fueding,it's getting quite annoying and pointless",Kiyumi heard a woman say and a man say "mhmm" to agree with her."HEY PEOPLE.......WE DON'T NEED A LOVE TRIANGLE GOING ON AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT",Kiyumi screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone to put all eyes on her,even Shippo and Kirara who had been asleep were now woke stareing wide eyed at her."Well he started it",Kiyumi heard Koga say under his breath,"No I didn't,you're the one who forced yourself on Kagome",Inuyasha said in response to Koga's comment under his breath."WELL FRANKLY I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT BECAUSE IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I'LL END IT.....PERMENTLY",Kiyumi screamed so loud that this time her throat started to hurt all over again and just as she was about to recover from her sore throat."Now apologize for wakeing everyone up",Kiyumi ordered Inuyasha and Koga both."But-",Koga and Inuyasha both started,"NO BUTS",Kiyumi said cutting them off."Now go on and apologize,we're waiting",the angry white haired teen said so darkly that it made both Koga and Inuyasha shiver."Sorry",Inuyasha and Koga both said in unision."There now that wasn't that hard was it,now everyone let's all go back to sleep and you can sleep here for the night Koga",Kiyumi said as she yawned and plopped back down near Koga's sleeping bag and everyone got back into their sleeping bags,including Koga,and went back to sleep. When Kiyumi was sure everyone was asleep again she rested her head back on Koga's stomach and said,"Goodnight KO-GA",before falling asleep like everyone else.

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED CUZ I READ IT N THERE WERE SO MANY SPELLING MISTAKES THAT I COULD BARELY UNDERSTAND IT MYSELF.......ANYWAYS REVEIW OR DON'T IDC IT'S UP TO U N UR CHOICE_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kiyumi Lost In Time**_

_**A/N: lol^^so**__ I decided to finish this and I'm not happy with the whole comedy scene thingy^^lol I know it suckz but honestly what more can you expect from a girl who never even once tried to write a comedy fic…unless it had to do with Sasori and Deidara, which btw I might post^^lol well enjoy and stuff and now if there are any errors you can fully blame me because I'm no longer a naïve 9 year old^^yay!^^_

"_Hey What The Hell!", Koga looked at the sleeping girl laying on his stomach confusedly._

"_Oh Koga, You're awake", Kagome smiled at him before walking toward the forest._

"_Hey Wait!", Koga jumped up making the girl who was just recently sleeping on him fall and hit her head on the ground. "That stupid mutt was going to send my Kagome out into the deep, dark forest, all alone! I must go with her!", Koga thought to himself as he ran toward Kagome and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close._

"_Let me come along and protect you!", Koga said with passion and Kagome just smiled nervously as Koga led her into the woods._

"_Yea…protect her from the big bad poison ivy.", Kiyumi said sarcastically as she lifted herself from off of the ground._

"…_I knew yesterday wasn't the time to ask you this but…. Will You Bear My Children?", Miroku took the teen's hand in his and looked her in the eyes. Kiyumi didn't know what to say and she sure wasn't going to say yes. But it turned out she didn't have to say anything because before she had time to process what happened the monk was on the floor and Sango was standing over him her weapon resting on her shoulder._

"_I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble." Sango said with a sincere apologetic look on her face. "I'll take care of him though!", Sango's apologetic face went to one of evilness as she pulled the monk off into the woods._

"_Help! Sango you know I was just kidding!….Inuyasha!", Miroku tried everything in his well to get free of the evil demon slayer. Inuyasha just shrugged and closed back his eyes._

"_Well that was only entertaining for that short amount of time…. I'm bored again!", Kiyumi searched around for something fun to do when she thought of something that would amuse her._

"_Hey Shippo come here…", Kiyumi whispered and signaled the little fox demon to come, Shippo quickly got over there hoping she had something fun for him to do._

"_Shippo, I have these magical coins and-", Kiyumi was cut off by the little fox demon._

"_Like the sacred jewel shards?", Shippo seemed to already be interested in the teen's story._

"_Yes like the sacred jewel shards only better.", she watched as the little fox demon perked up. "But the thing is Inuyasha has them stored in his…..hair?…anyways I need for you to go get them back for me and I'll let you have 2...", Kiyumi whispered all of this to the little fox demon and when she was done he was already up and heading toward Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha hand over the magical coins or I'll be forced to take them by force!", Shippo had waken the half demon up instead of just jumping right to it, which made it more interesting but also more likely he wouldn't be able to do it._

"_Huh? Get away from here Shippo. Go play with your spiny top thingy or something!", Inuyasha closed his eyes again and ignored the angry little fox demon standing by his side._

"_Fine! Inu-yasha!", Shippo plunged into the half demon's hair and searched frantically for the magical coins getting himself tangled in the hair._

"_Shippo!", Inuyasha jumped up and ran around trying to get Shippo out of his hair only to bring his hands back down with little bite marks on them._

"_Inuyasha. Give. Back. The. Magical. Coins. Now!", Shippo had to pause after every word in order to bite the half demon's hand. Kiyumi didn't know how long it went on like that. Her laughing, Inuyasha and Shippo going at it, before Inuyasha managed to throw Shippo out of his hair, the little fox demon pulling out a handful of Inuyasha's hair._

"_Shippo, I'm going to kill you!", Inuyasha was about to plunge at the little fox demon when Kagome shouted something._

"_Inuyasha! Sit Boy!", Kagome screamed causing the half demon to fall face first into the ground putting a big hole in it. Kagome ran toward Shippo and he hopped on her back and looked at Inuyasha angrily._

"_Shippo what happened here?", Kagome asked the little fox demon and Kiyumi slowly backed away into the forest. Leave it to Kagome to ruin things, the white haired teen thought as she plopped down on a rock, checking to make sure it was a rock this time._

_It was late when Kiyumi returned, she hoped everyone was asleep._

"…_Kiyumi…", Kiyumi turned her head to see everyone was awake and sitting at the fire. Kagome had said her name and now she knew by the way she had said it that Shippo had snitched._

"_Look about the coins…. I uh- I've found them so we can forget all about this silly misunderstanding and all go to bed._

"_Heh! Of course she did it, just look at how guilty she looks.", Inuyasha said pointing at the girl and she just frowned._

"_Hey I naturally look like this! So heh that!", Kiyumi was going to storm off when Sango said something._

"_Well anyways….We're going to ignore Inuyasha's comments but…did you tell Shippo that there were magical coins in Inuyasha's hair._

"_I don't know….Why the third degree anyways…", Kiyumi knew how guilty she was, but she was bored and this 'feudal Japan' thing wasn't making it any better. She just wanted to go home and take a nice bath, so she could get ready for school the next morning._

"_Well then it's settled!", Inuyasha had spoke up and no one interrupted him. "You're going back home with Kagome tomorrow and you aren't returning!", Inuyasha seemed thrilled to say that and still no one interrupted him._

"_I'm Ok with the going home part, but he's just kidding about the not returning part right?", Kiyumi looked around for reassurance but no one spoke up._

"_Fine!", Kiyumi stormed off. "I won't come back if that's how you guys want it!", Kiyumi made sure she was far away from everyone, before she started crying. She found a small green patch of grass under a tree and sat there still crying, eventually she fell asleep and she knew what was coming in the morning._


End file.
